Various efforts have heretofore been made to use laser beam generators for positioning purposes. For example, conventional types of measuring or aligning devices have been equipped with laser beam generating means. Illustrative are Studebaker U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,234 and Unema U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,313 which relate to surveying transits that are associated with laser beam generators and Roodvoets et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,666 which provide a laser beam generator mounted on a levelable, pivotable platform (such as the platform of a transit).
Such laser beam equipped prior art devices suffer from various disadvantages. For one thing, they typically require that a relatively complicated, relatively expensive, multi-component adjustable positioning subassembly be associated with the laser beam generator. For another thing, they are relatively delicate so that they can be injured by even minor accidental rough handling by a user. For another thing, they are not simple, compact, readily portable, and usable in a variety of potential use applications.
The art needs a new, simple, compact, versatile positioning device which incorporates a laser beam generator. The present invention satisfies this need.